History of Agent Six (Third Season)
After Rex is mysteriously sent six months into the future by Breach, he finds some things overwhelmingly strange and different. One of them being the fact that Agent Six and Doctor Holiday were missing. It's revealed to him by Black Knight that after Rex's mysterious vanishing in the past, they split ways with Providence. Eventually finding one another, Rex teams up with them; who have a different base and are affiliated underneath Providence's radar. Season Three Back in Black , who thinks that Six is another agent.]] Black Knight told Rex that Agent Six was off with Doctor Holiday looking for Rex since he had vanished six months into the future. At some point, Rex tried to escape the new Providence and fought with Black Knight's pawns. Rex nearly escaped, but he was ambushed and knocked out by two unidentified agents in pilot suits. Gaining back consciousness, he woke up to see two masked agents uncover themselves as Six and Holiday. Pleased to be reunited, they greeted one another. Agent Six then enlightens Rex about Robo Bobo being used as intel on new Providence and that they had created their very own base apart from new Providence to put things back to normal. 3.01, "Back in Black" Crash and Burn Agent Six appeared when Rex brought in Lance from a motorcycling accident. When Rex faced Valve, a man selling the racers prototype nanites, Rex had to duel him a motorcycle race. However, Rex doubted himself from winning because he believed that not being able to use his machines simultaneously would allow him to fail. Asking Agent Six to lend a sword, Six denied and told him that he could make whatever happen if he really wanted it. Throughout the race, Agent Six witnessed Rex perform the making of his two builds for the first time, making him impressed and proud. 3.02, "Crash and Burn" Riddle of the Sphinx When Holiday went missing in Cairo for a few days, Agent Six became extremely worried and went searching for her along with Bobo and Rex. Suspecting that Black Knight had something to do with it, they coincidentally ran into her there and attempt to beat her to the tomb. Looking for a way inside the underground tunnels to the pyramid tombs, Six ran into a cook who knew a secret passageway. Making their way inside the tunnels, the group ran into Holiday. Holiday revealed to the group that there were things in the tombs regarding nanites, which confused Six because of the dramatic difference in time periods. Black Knight found them and they accidentally awoken Gharun Set, a undead Pharaoh who released mummies to occupy them. In the midst of the devastating battle and what Six thought would be their deaths, Agent Six told Holiday that he had something to confess. Almost confessing, the mummies disintegrated and Six kept his secret untold. Holiday ran after Black Knight and Six and Bobo followed after to the Hall of records. Unfortunately, the hall begans to collapse because of the commotion outside the tomb and they all escaped. Later that night, wanting to investigate more, Holiday promised to come back, but the evidence was destroyed by Black Knight. Six held back an angered Holiday, only to let Black Knight escape. 3.04, "Riddle of the Sphinx" Double Vision and Six team up against the plant EVO]] O It started off as Agent Six and Rex were in the city fighting off a massive plant EVO The two have slight difficulty defeating it, but it was only a matter of time before Providence flew in. Black Knight came in to collar the EVO but Agent Six stopped them. When the EVO released seedlings, it allowed the EVO to transport elsewhere. Agent Six and Rex, who had lost his goggles by then, fly to the scene and cure the EVO before Black Knight and her agents could get their hands on it. However, other news is told that the seedlings that are going around turn others into EVOs once in contact. Agent Six teamed up with Providence and help fight off all of the violent tentacles of the plants. Until Rex cured the EVO, Agent Six parted ways with Providence once again. Back at The Plant, Holiday and Agent Six give Rex a new pair of upgraded goggles. 3.05, "Double Vision" Black and White .]] The episode started off with Agent Six, Doctor Holiday, and Rex being caught breaking into Providence headquarters. Prior to infiltrating the area, the group gathered information on blueprints of the headquarters and made their plan on how to infiltrate the area undetected. Unfortunately for Agent Six, he had to go in "partially naked", a term known as "unarmed" by Doctor Holiday. While Holiday used Six's swords to hack the base's mainframe, Six would deactivate the encryption towers. After some time, Holiday was located by Providence agents and was almost assaulted by them before Agent Six rescued her by fighting them off. Later, Holiday and Six managed to find a jet on the docks and flew off with it to rescue White Knight, who was battling Black Knight. Successfully making it back to their base, White Knight revealed the Meta-Nanite to them. 3.07, "Black and White" Heroes United Training hard with Rex, the group soon got an alert about something devastating happening in Manhattan. The party quickly arrive at the scene to witness a space-time rift. Two lifeforms emerged from the rift and Six went after one while Rex faced the other. Fighting a robotic creature, Agent Six stabbed it with his swords. However, it caused an interference and it caused an explosion, knocking Six into a coma. After a long wait, Six awakend from his coma and is greeted warmly by a hug from Rex. 3.10-11, "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" Mind Games When Rex returned to The Plant with Circe, White alerted the team that Peter Meechum is held at a stationary Providence base in the middle of a forest. Six, Rex, and Circe traveled to the scene to fight off the agents and rescue Meechum to bring him back to The Plant. Meechum is saved, however, in the midst of the battle, Circe disappeared. Rex is saddened, but Six reassures that she'll be fine. After some strange things occured, Holiday randomly confronted Six while looking for Rex. She strangely thanked him about something he couldn't recall giving her earlier, angering her. In the end, it's all revealed to be a game played by an old enemy of Rex's named John Scarecrow. While he escaped, Six, Rex, and Holiday have a wild goose chase. They eventually find him, but Rex is in dire trouble when he placed Rex close to his demise. Thankfully, Holiday stepped in and defeated him, revealing that he had disguised himself as Six to kiss Holiday. Hermanos At the very beginning, Rex and Six fought a large EVO at a museum. Six warned Rex to be mild with his fighting and to not damage property since they didn't have Providence to pay for their damages anymore. To his dismay, Rex disobeyed him. 3.15, "Hermanos" Target: Consortium Agent Six and Rex are briefed on a mission that involves infiltrating the Consortium's base that will hold a secret meeting with Black Knight. They are enlightened on every member of the Consortium and are shortly joined by Jungle Cat. The team flew to the destination via jet and the three agents go undercover by disguising themselves as Black Knight's pawns. Successfully breaking inside the base, Agent Six fights numerous agents and their cover is eventually blown. However, Rex notified Six that there is a Meta-Nanite somewhere in the base. After desperate measures, they tried to escape. Six revealed that he planted a bomb inside of the base, but is warned by Rex that Jungle Cat is still inside. Agent Six and Rex go back inside to rescue the ally, but are cornered by Black Knight and numerous of her pawns. A battle broke out between the two parties and Agent Six gets into a match with Black Knight. Trying to take the Meta-Nanite she had in her possession, Six gets electrocuted and defeated by Black Knight. 3.16, "Target: Consortium" Enemies Mine Meanwhile an EVO prison riot was happening at a Providence facility, Agent Six arrived with Rex and Bobo in time. Agent Six helped capture the EVOs and imprison them once again. Returning back to the city, strange occurrences began to happen and EVO collars are deactivated. Unfortunately for Rex, during the prison break, four of his greatest enemies escaped from the prison and were terrorizing the town on their own. Therefore, Agent Six is left alone with Bobo to protect the city and fight off EVOs. After Rex finally defeated his enemies, they party, including Holiday, are reunited and are enlightened that the collar deactivation was a distraction by Black Knight to obtain another Meta-Nanite. 3.17, "Enemies Mine" Endgame, Part 1 and 2 Black Knight finally decided the appropriate time to ambuse The Plant and her Pawns attacked Agent Six. Eventually, Agent Six and Rex both met up with Holiday and Bobo and were cornered by Black Knight and her pawns. Black Knight made a reassured threat to the party and revealed she was an EVO, shocking Six. While Black Knight was off fighting Rex, Six was left to defend Holiday, who was at the brink of demise with other pawns, who are revealed to be robots. Unfortunately, Rex is kidnapped and Six is left with the rest to be killed by her agents. After a while, the party are revealed to have survived the skirmish. Holiday, frustrated, desperately asked Six to try to "make the impossible happen" and ended up getting Providence back on their side with the help of White Knight. Six and Holiday reached Black Knight's headquarters to witness Rex fighting the Consortium's robot. After Rex was severely defeated, they both ran to his aid and Six carried him unto a fighter jet for treatment. 3.19, "Endgame, Part 1" Back at Providence Headquarters, it appeared that Agent Six and Holiday have rejoined Providence and are monitoring Rex. When Six asked for Rex's current state, Holiday stated that he was being repaired by his nanites. In the training room, Six is fighting a robot. Suddenly, Rex walked in, relieving Six. Wondering about more power against the Consortium, Rex asked Six on his large robot form he can create. Six showed Rex the captured footage of Rex as a robot six years prior and explained that it wouldn't be the most smart thing to do since he could lose his memory. After some time, Rex ran away on his own to fight the Consortium and eventually built his own robot. Agent Six viewed the fight and after Rex's robot exploded on him, he ran to his aid. Fortunately, he kept his memory and the group ambushed the Consortium who was continuing with their project. Rex obtained the powers of the meta-nanites and gained the power of a god, curing all EVOs in the process. Ultimately, the Consortium still managed to escape and Agent Six still fights along side Rex. 3.20, "Endgame, Part 2" References Category:Character histories Category:Agent Six